


Cinderella man

by Milady_Silvia



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Maid, Multi, OOC, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [AUSchool].Steve è il capitano della squadra di Football. E' così integerrimo che viene chiamato Mr. Perfettino. Cosa succederebbe se Tony scoprisse un suo segreto e iniziasse a ricattarlo?Un Tony diverso da quello che conosciamo, in un mondo diverso da quel che appare.





	1. Cap.1 Il capitano della squadra di Football

Cap.1 Il capitano della squadra di Football  
  
  
Steven si chiuse la giacca della squadra e alzò il capo.  
“Thor, ti ho detto che devi fare più riferimento ai tuoi compagni” lo rimproverò. Socchiuse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.  
“Clint, se ti presenti nuovamente con i capelli lunghi ti butterò fuori dalla squadra” sibilò. Thor si morse il labbro e si grattò una guancia abbronzata, i corti capelli biondi gli finivano davanti al viso. Clint gli si mise alle spalle. Rogers si voltò e osservò Bruce tenere il capo chino.  
“E come ti ho detto, tu sei solo il raccattapalle. Non ci serve il secchione di chimica a fare danno in campo” ringhiò. Banner indietreggiò e deglutì a vuoto.  
“Capitano, non crede di esagerare?” domandò Odinson. Steve digrignò i denti.  
“Tu preoccupati dei tuoi compagni in campo e ubriacati meno dopo le partite”. Lo ragguardi e Thor chinò il capo.  
“Capitano, lei sì che è un vero duro” sussurrò Coulson. Clint tirò una gomitata al migliore amico che arrossì.  
“Ed ora forza, tutti fuori ad allenarci!” urlò Steve.  
“Piove” si lamentò Bucky.  
“Vuol dire che impareremo a nuotare nel fango!” tuonò Steve. Li guardò uscire, avanzò e afferrò Victor Creed per una spalla. Quest’ultimo si voltò e corrugò la fronte.  
“Che vuoi capitano?” ringhiò. Steve inclinò in avanti il capo e lo fissò. “Se è per gli orecchini, né io, né Jimmy abbiamo intenzione di toglierli” ruggì Victor.  
“Odio i prepotenti. Se scopro che sono vere le voci che girano su di te e su quello che fai ai nostri compagni, ci sarà un bullo in meno nella mia squadra” sibilò Steve. Victor strinse un pugno e le iridi gli brillarono.  
“Prima o poi mostrerai qualche falla anche tu, Mr. Perfettino” brontolò.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Logan si mise l'asciugamano sulle spalle ed uscì dalla porta della palestra. I capelli neri tendenti verso l'alto in due ciuffi gocciolavano e una delle gocce gli finì sopra uno degli orecchini di metallo che teneva al lobo dell'orecchio. Sentì un peso sulla schiena, due mani abbronzate gli strinsero i ciuffi appuntiti e delle gambe gli avvolsero i fianchi. “Finalmente!” esclamò una voce maschile.  
 "Ce l'hai le sigarette?" domandò James. Si grattò il tatuaggio a forma di teschio sul braccio abbronzato.  
“ _Staaaark_! Hai di nuovo saltato gli allenamenti!” gridò Steve. Superò Bruce, intento a pulirsi gli occhi e passò oltre Thor vestito con un asciugamano. Bruce si chiuse l'accappattoio, rimettendosi gli occhiali. Tony sporse il capo, alzò una mano muovendola in aria e sorrise stringendo maggiormente le gambe attorno a Logan.  
“Avevo delle ripetizioni di chimica!” esclamò. Infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans tirando fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e lo sporse oltre la spalla di James. Clint si frizionò i capelli lunghi con l'asciugamano e sbuffò.  
“Non ci crede nessuno, Stark!” si lamentò. Bruce sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, arrossì e si morse il labbro.  
“Credo le stesse dando” sussurrò con tono inudibile. Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo davanti al viso.  
“Stark, hai di nuovo saltato gli allenamenti. Ti sei visto nuovamente con una ragazza?” domandò secco. Victor sbuffò e si massaggiò il collo.  
“Non tutti sono femminucce senza spina dorsale e ragazza, mr. perfettino” sibilò. Si passò la mano sul tatuaggio a forma di drago sul collo. Logan prese una sigaretta e Steve gli afferrò il pacchetto.  
“Volete essere espulsi?!” gridò.  
“Un vero uomo è sempre peloso e pieno di mani” si sentì una voce femminile provenire dal corridoio. Natasha avanzò tenendo una mano sulla pancia nuda. Tony sogghignò, sporse il capo poggiando la testa su quella di Logan.  
“Ehi, parlano di te!” esclamò. Pepper ridacchiò, strinse la mano di Natasha e si voltò mordendosi il labbro. Si sporse, le diede un paio di gomitate e indicò Clint con il mento. Clint la vide, sorrise ampiamente e ondeggiò entrambe le mani in aria. Natasha avvampò, abbassò il capo guardando le proprie scarpe.  
“Un vero uomo ha una sputafuoco che il diavolo ci metterebbe l'anima” rispose Creed. Si avvicinò a Sharon, la sollevò per i fianchi e la baciò. La bionda ricambiò infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra. Steve si avvicinò a Peggy.  
“Volete che vi aiutiamo a sgomberare il campo?” domandò gentilmente. Intorno agli occhi azzurri aveva delle occhiaie violacee. James si avvicinò a Peggy, le prese un accendino nascosto nel reggiseno e si accese la sigaretta, portandosela alle labbra. Thor li superò in corsa, tenendo la mano sopra l'asciugamano e girò l'angolo. Phill diede una gomitata a Clint, lui abbassò le braccia continuando a sorridere ampiamente verso Natasha. Lei si sistemò una ciocca rossa dietro l'orecchio, entrò nello spogliatoio seguita da Pepper. Beth si avvicinò a Bruce, gli sorrise e arrossì.  
“Hai visto Bucky?” chiese. Darcy saltellò vicino a Beth, le afferrò il braccio e la tirò.  
“Vieni, è ancora in doccia insieme a Sam!” trillò.  
“Ragazze, ordine!“ strillò Maria Hill. Tony ridacchiò, afferrò l'accendino dalle mani di Logan e se lo mise in tasca. Peggy sfregò i denti tra loro, soffiò e si mise dietro Ororo.  
“Phil, Clint, aiutate la professoressa Hill a pulire. Le ragazze devono allenarsi!” ordinò Steven. Thor tornò dimenando le braccia.  
“Loki ci viene a vedere la partita!” gridò.  
“Pretendo ordine nei corridoi!” gridò il professor Erik. Thor avvampò, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.  
“Stark, il professor Xavier vuole vedere i tuoi droni dopo” sibilò il professore.  
“Non importunare i miei allievi nel mio territorio” urlò il professor Nicholas Fury uscendo dagli spogliatoi. Tony strinse i capelli di Logan, sogghignò e inclinò il capo all'indietro.  
“Me l'ha detto ieri, mentre gli davo ripetizioni di trigonometria!” urlò. Maria Hill spinse le ragazze verso lo spogliatoio, Beth salutò Bruce con la mano e lui avvampò guardando in terra. Clint sbuffò, afferrò il gomito di Coulson e lo tirò.  
“Andiamo via, prima che Fury ci faccia attraversare un campo minato” sussurrò. Coulson annuì seguendolo verso il campo, Tony sospirò.  
“ _Ma_ come, lo spettacolo è già finito?” domandò. Si voltò osservando Victor strusciarsi contro Sharon aderendo al muro, sogghignò e tirò un colpetto con il tallone al fianco di Logan.  
“Tuo fratello ci da dentro, eh”.  
“Stark, domani voglio vederti all'allenamento!” gridò Steven. Raggiunse Tony e lo indicò con l'indice. James aspirò sentendo il sapore acre della sigaretta e le narici bruciare. Thor si avvicinò a Bruce.  
“È vero che tu e Clint vi siete baciati ieri?” domandò.  
“Sono i miei ragazzi ed è mio compito come coordinatore occuparmene!” tuonò il professor Erik.  
“I tuoi stupidi studi gli tolgono tempo agli allenamenti!” gridò l'altro insegnante. Tony roteò gli occhi, girò il capo senza togliere le mani dai capelli di Logan e sogghignò.  
“Solo se non sarò convocato per cose molto più importanti dello stupido football” rispose. Bucky e Sam uscirono dal corridoio ridendo, il primo aveva un succhiotto grande un pugno sulla clavicola lasciata scoperta dalla maglia e il secondo aveva i segni di unghie sul braccio. Guardarono Victor con Sharon, si diedero un paio di gomitate e passarono dietro a Steve. Gli diedero ognuno una pacca sul sedere e avanzarono lungo il corridoio. Tony rise, scosse il capo e sbuffò.  
“Se non hai notato, Capitano, devo consegnare dei dormi al professore di fisica; io”. Steven si voltò di scatto e afferrò per i baveri delle magliette Sam e Bucky. Gli fece fare a testate e ringhiò.  
“Voi due, subito dalla professoressa Raven se non volete che vi butti fuori dalla squadra!” strepitò. Si girò verso Tony e digrignò i denti.  
“Sei nella squadra, ricordatelo!” ruggì.  
“Mi chiedo cosa sia passato per la testa al preside Pierce quando ha reso capitano della squadra uno che studia arte” bisbigliò Logan a Tony.  
“Ah, ah, ancora Victor” gemette Sharon dietro di loro. Bucky e Sam sbuffarono, camminarono fino a Fury e gli fecero il saluto militare. Fury annuì, indicò il corridoio e i due corsero via ridendo. Bruce avvampò, annuì, negò e andò fino a Erik.  
“Scusate, io ho lezione” sussurrò. Sparì dietro il coordinatore, Tony diede un paio di pacche sulla testa di Logan e fece l'occhiolino a Steve, sogghignando.  
“Scommetto che si è comprato i favori del preside, il nostro aitante giovanotto”. Steven conficcò le unghie nei palmi.  
“Domani ... qui ... all'allenamento” ringhiò. Il viso gli divenne vermiglio.  
“Dieci dollari che è vergine” sancì Logan. Guardò Steven voltarsi di scatto. Erik stringeva nella mano la benda di Fury intendo a digrignare i denti gialli.  
“Bruce!” tuonò Thor, inseguendo il compagno.  
“Thor, sei nudo!” strillò Steven correndogli dietro. Si sentirono le risatine delle ragazze in sottofondo miste ai ringhi dei due insegnanti, Tony scosse il capo e sogghignò stringendo il braccio scuro di Logan.  
“Andata. Non è vergine, ma non ha mai baciato nessuno” disse.


	2. Cap.2 Nei corridoi

Cap.2 Nei corridoi  
  
  
Loki strinse tre libri contro il petto, ne teneva due con il mento e altri cinque sotto l'ascella. Camminò verso gli armadietti, la cartella nera ondeggiava ad ogni passo facendolo piegare all'indietro. Guardò l'armadietto con gli occhi socchiusi, allungò un dito verso di esso e due libri caddero in terra. Loki sospirò, roteò gli occhi e si chinò; i libri che teneva con il mento caddero a loro volta. Thor lo raggiunse, s'inginocchiò e gliene prese uno. Lo mise sopra un altro e li sollevò.  
“Sei gracilino” lo punzecchiò. Tirò fuori una rosa appassita dalla tasca dal gambo senza spine ingiallito e piegato. Gli aprì uno dei libri e ci mise il fiore.  
“Non vedo figure” borbottò. Loki sospirò, aprì l'armadietto e ci mise i libri. Afferrò quelli che teneva Thor e li mise apposto.  
“È un libro universitario. Non ci sono figure” rispose, con tono secco. Thor si passò la mano tra la barba rada dorata e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
“Sono belle le loro rilegature” sussurrò. Tirò una pacca sulla spalla di Loki facendolo cadere a terra e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Oh ... oh ... scusa!” strepitò. Sam dietro di loro aprì il suo armadietto, ne tirò fuori un libro giallo canarino.  
“La tuta! Ho la tuta vecchia del capitano!” si sentì strillare Phil.  
“Che schifo!” si lamentò Ororo. Elektra Nachos passò di fianco a Thor tenendo la mano sulla borsa a tracolla verde acido da cui fuoriusciva un quaderno rosa. Loki roteò gli occhi stringendo le labbra, si rizzò e si passò le mani sulla maglia sospirando.  
“Smettila di urlarlo, Phil!” si sentì gridare Clint.  
“Elektra! Aspetta, abbiamo lezione insieme!” urlò Natasha. Loki sospirò, si mise una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio, afferrò altri due libri e lo strinse al petto.  
“Grazie del fiore. Ma se prendo meno di ventotto, non vengo lo stesso”.  
“In classe, ragazzi!” urlò Maria Hill. Thor si grattò il mento e sporse il labbro inferiore. Osservò l'eyeliner sotto gli occhi di Loki e si rifletté nelle sue iridi verdi.  
“Tu in letteratura prendi sempre il massimo. In ogni caso sarà sabato sera di settimana prossima alle nove” borbottò. Loki sospirò, vide Bucky correre nel corridoio dirigendosi verso Beth, scosse il capo roteando gli occhi verdi. “Ho l'esame sulle maggiori novelle europee, non ce la farò mai” si lamentò. Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. “Inoltre alle nove di sera c'è già il coprifuoco, non voglio infrangerlo”.  
“Il campo è dentro la scuola. Lo sai che fuori non possiamo uscire” spiegò Thor. Dall'aula dietro di lui uscì Matt Murdock, ticchettando con il bastone davanti a lui. Gli occhiali da sole a specchio riflettevano la luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre.  
“Vedo che c'è movimento” disse ironico. Jane Foster lo raggiunse, gli diede la mano.  
“Ti accompagno io, Matt” disse gentilmente. Loki chiuse l'armadietto, sospirò.  
“I professori sono molto severi, di solito non vogliono che andiamo fuori dai corridoi oltre le otto di sera”. Thor annuì e si massaggiò il collo.  
“È così che hanno espulso Ward” rispose. Loki sospirò, fece due passi di lato.  
“Già. Hanno espulso anche May perché aveva un lavoretto dopo le prove da cheerleders” disse. Vide alcuni ragazzi correre con i libri in mano, si morse il labbro.  
“Ora ho lezione, la lettura rinascimentale non aspetta”. Thor annuì e si batté un pugno sul petto.  
“Ci si becca!” lo salutò.


	3. Cap.3 Ricatto

Cap.3 Ricatto  
  
Victor Van Doom si tolse gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della giacca nera. Si pulì le mani sporche di gesso in una pezza di lino. Si voltò guardando la porta aprirsi.  
“La lezione è finita” disse affabile. Tony si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sorrise piegando il capo di lato e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“ _Ma_ come, mi caccia via così?” si lamentò, con tono scherzoso. Le guance ossute del professore divennero rosate e il resto del viso grigiastro.  
“Tony non è consigliabile una tua visita ... personale a quest'ora” sussurrò con voce roca. Accavallò le gambe e guardò Tony avvicinarsi alla cattedra. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona nera e osservò Tony sedersi sulla cattedra. Tony allargò le gambe, si piegò in avanti e sogghignò.  
“Guardi che se ha già un appuntamento con il professor Lutor non si deve preoccupare. Le cose a tre sono molto meglio delle solite”. Victor deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si passò la mano tra i capelli neri.  
“Non ci dobbiamo vedere e come sempre ti sono molto grato del fatto che tu non abbia rivelato il  _piccolo_ segreto della nostra relazione” sussurrò con voce roca. Le iridi blu gli divennero liquide e si leccò ripetutamente le labbra. Tony ridacchiò, scese dalla cattedra sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe del professore, socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Così può avere una relazione con uno studente senza sentirsi in colpa perché, tecnicamente, è sotto ricatto” disse. Poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Victor, si leccò le labbra e strusciò sulle gambe del maggiore avvicinandosi al suo bacino.  
“Ho bisogno di un altro piccolo favore da lei, professore” sussurrò roco. Victor gemette ripetutamente e socchiuse le labbra, lasciando abbandonate le braccia.  
“Cosa vuoi?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Tony scese con le mani lungo la camicia del professore, infilò i palmi sotto il tessuto toccando la pelle e si leccò le labbra. “Purtroppo tra tre ore devo essere fuori da questo carcere di lusso, ed ho bisogno del permesso firmato” mormorò, con tono seducente. Raggiunse il cavallo dei pantaloni di Victor, si mosse in tondo su di esso.  
“Io non potrei ... è contro le regole ...” biascicò l'insegnante. Sentì il membro bruciargli e ansimò, la gola gli diede della fitte. Le orecchie gli diventarono bollenti e boccheggiò. “Va ... va bene, dammi ... il ... il foglio” balbettò. Tony scivolò lungo le gambe del professore, si mise in ginocchio e gli aprì i pantaloni. Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans un blocco note con attaccata una penna e lo porse verso l'adulto; passandogli la mano libera sui boxer tesi. Con la mano tremante l'insegnante prese il block notes e la penna. La aprì gemendo rumorosamente e scrisse la propria firma. Strinse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti.  
“Ti prego” mormorò.


	4. Cap.4 Cameriere

Cap.4 Cameriere  
  
Maria sorrise, strinse la borsetta e si sistemò uo che non sia ascoltare loro > pensò. Un altro cameriere si avvicinò a una donna seduta a tre tavoli da loro. “Bentornata padrona” salutò con accento italiano. Si piegò in avanti tenendo il capo china ciocca bionda.  
“Pensavo che a scuola fosse proibito uscire” disse. Howard scese dalla macchina, fece il giro e aprì alla moglie. Lei scese, Tony la seguì e scrollò le spalle sogghignando. “Uno dei miei professori è stato disponibile a darmi un permesso speciale”. Obadieh scese dall'auto, chiuse le portiere e mise l'allarme.  
“Oggi compi vent'anni, Tony. Non pensare alla scuola, hai dei regali da riscuotere” disse con tono dolce. Tony annuì, i genitori si voltarono e Maria sorrise indicandogli le porte del locale.  
“È il più In della città, tesoro. Puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi e dopo chiederci un regalo ciascuno”. Howard sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e annuì.  
“Qualcosa di utile, non come l'anno scorso”. Aggiunse, duro. Johann Schmidt avanzò, sorrise e allargò le braccia.  
“Signor Stark, la attendevo” disse. Abbassò il capo e le iridi blu intenso gli brillarono. Tony strinse le labbra, strusciò un piede in terra e Obadieh gli sorrise chinandosi in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non farti spaventare, sei un po' grande” sussurrò. Tony roteò gli occhi sogghignando, Maria porse la mano a Johann e sorrise.  
“Vogliamo festeggiare i vent'anni di Tony” spiegò. Howard annuì, schioccò la lingua.  
“Solo il meglio. Non badiamo a spese, quindi porta a mio figlio tutto quello che chiede”. Schmidt abbassò le braccia e annuì.  
“Certamente” li rassicurò. Si spostò mettendosi lateralmente e gli indicò l'ingresso. I quattro entrarono seguendo l'uomo, Tony infilò le mani in tasca e socchiuse gli occhi guardando i tavoli che li circondavano; l'odore di cibo misto a quello di chiuso gli faceva pizzicare le narici.  
< L'anno scorso con quello che ho chiesto sono riuscito ad ottenere James e Victor, la villa a Malibu e di rimanere lontano da casa anche in estate. Vediamo con cosa vogliamo giocare per questi vent'anni > si disse. Maria si sedette, sorrise e poggiò la borsa sulle gambe.  
“I tuoi compagni ti hanno già fatto dei regali?” domandò. Howard si mise accanto a lei, aprì il menù e socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
“Sono quasi tutti di famiglie importanti, sarebbe sconveniente il contrario” si lamentò. Steve raggiunse il loro tavolo con un vassoio d'argento. Lo mise al centro del tavolo. Sopra di esso c'era un melone bianco lavorato a forma di statuetta di donna con i vestiti di prosciutto crudo.  
“Cosa desiderate?” domandò atono. Teneva un fazzoletto bianco sul braccio. Tony alzò il capo, guardò Steve e batté le palpebre. Obadieh lo fissò, sogghignò e gli diede un paio di colpetti.  
“Hai scelto il regalo che devo farti io, eh?” chiese. Howard scrisse su un blocchetto una serie di pietanze, diede l'oggetto a Maria e la donna sorrise. Prese una banconota da venti dollari, la legò attorno al blocco e la porse al ragazzo. Howard si sistemò la cravatta.  
“Non parlare di certi affari ad alta voce, Stane” rimproverò. Tony sfilò il vestito di fette di prosciutto dalla statua, se ne mise una fetta in bocca e la mordicchio deglutendo ripetutamente.  
< Obi è perfettamente in grado di trovare il modo di regalare le persone, ci mancherebbe solo pensi io sia interessato a Mr. Perfettino > pensò. Steven lo vide e impallidì. S'irrigidì, sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò. Strinse a sé il blocchetto e annuì.  
“Glieli porto subito, padrone” disse. Piegò il capo e si voltò, avanzando verso la cucina.  
< È finita! Tra tutti proprio Stark, mi farà espellere > pensò.  
“Padrone” sussurrò Tony. Howard si tolse la giacca, la appese alla sedia e si sporse in avanti.  
“Hai già i tuoi seguaci a scuola” disse atono. Maria ridacchiò, appese la borsetta e staccò un braccio alla scultura, mordendo il melone.  
“Oh, andiamo, tesoro. Tony ha bisogno di nuovi giocattoli, ogni tanto”. Stane prese il bicchiere e lo ticchettò contro il tavolo. “I giovani hanno bisogno di più cose di noi grandi, Howard”. Howard sospirò, scosse il capo.  
“Ragazzo mio, devi imparare a conquistare le persone in modo che ti siano fedeli da solo” lo rimproverò. Tony strinse le labbra, si voltò guardando tra i tavoli e sospirò.  
< Meno male che da domani avrò un nuovo svagno.  
“Tu chi sei?” domandò. Si leccò le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Luca, signora” rispose. La donna mise la mano sul fianco.  
“Di solito mi serve Stefano, ma vedi di sbrigarti. Voglio un caffé nero” si lamentò.  
“Inoltre, padrone è così volgare. Mio signore è molto meglio” disse Maria, con tono cinguettante.  
“Sai come sono i ragazzi, preferiscono i servilismi diretti” ribatté Obadieh, con tono scherzoso. Tony roteò gli occhi, sospirò e cercò Steven con lo sguardo, intravedendolo chinato verso un tavolo a cinque dal loro.  
“Se volete altro padroni” disse. Un bambino gli versò in testa il gelato e ridacchiò. Steve piegò di più il capo e tossì.  
“Vogliamo dell'altro gelato” disse il padre. Steve prese il tovagliolo al suo braccio e si pulì.  
“Immediatamente padroni” disse. Si voltò e si diresse a passo di marcia verso la cucina. Uscì con un carrello, raggiunse il tavolo degli Stark. Prese dal carrello una ciotola di metallo e con un forchettone ne prese dei ravioli alla zucca mettendoli nei vari piatti. Il fumo si alzava dalle portate.  
“Padrone, dovrete attendere per il secondo primo ancora un po'”. Si scusò gentilmente con Howard. Howard strinse le labbra, annuì e prese il tovagliolo, avvolgendolo attorno alla forchetta. Maria sorrise.  
“Cerca di fare presto, caro. Nostro figlio domani ha scuola” spiegò. Tony guardò Steve, ne fissò gli occhi azzurri e ghignò.  
“Già. È un miracolo che io sia fuori, visto che alla mia scuola è vietato uscire senza permesso”. Obadieh gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla.  
“Ma il nostro ragazzo è abbastanza bravo da farseli dare!” esclamò. Howard prese alcuni ravioli, inspirò.  
“Spero lo sia abbastanza da guadagnarci”. Steven avvertì una fitta al petto e annuì.  
“Volerò padrone” promise. Si girò, raggiunse l'altro tavolo e prese la coppa di gelato. La mise davanti al bambino dell'altro tavolo. Raggiunse un altro invitato mettendogli davanti un piatto con delle fettine di carne. Si girò e si mise a correre verso la cucina. Tony lo fissò allontanarsi. Sogghignò guardandolo andarsene, si rilassò contro la sedia e osservò i piatti.  
< E così ecco il punto debole di Mr. Perfettino > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi, accavallò le gambe e prese a mangiare.  
< Domani mi divertirò un mondo >.


	5. Cap.5 Tony: il signore dei ricatti

Cap.5 Tony: il signore dei ricatti  
  
Tony avanzò nel cortile, vide Pepper e Natasha nascoste vicino ad un albero; passò accanto alle due e sporse il capo.  
"Ehi, Pep! Come va a casa?" chiese.  
Pepper rizzò il capo, si morse il labbro e si passò la mano sulla gonna socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Bene, grazie. E tu?".  
Tony le fece l'occhiolino.  
"Alla grande, anche se mio padre vuole che tutte le famiglie facoltose del reame mi facciano un regalo".  
Pepper ridacchiò nervosamente stringendo la mano di Natasha, annuì.  
"Lo dirò a mio padre".  
Natasha guardò Tony, socchiuse le iridi ghiaccio.  
"La stessa storia tutti gli anni?" domandò.  
Tony si sporse in avanti, le iridi castano scuro brillarono.  
"Perché, hai cambiato hobby; per caso?".  
Natasha guardò verso Elektra, sospirò e scosse il capo. Tony salutò con la mano, continuò a camminare. Jane e Darcy lo salutarono, lui fece l'occhiolino e schioccò la lingua.  
"Il professor Erik vi cercava in aula di astronomia, signore" disse.  
Le due arrossirono, corsero via e Clint ridacchiò. Tony alzò il capo osservando il ragazzo accovacciato sul ramo di un albero, ghignò.  
"Guarda che Coulson invece stava andando alla caccia del suo amato Capitano" disse.  
Clint s'irrigidì, saltò giù dall'albero e corse via. Sam si sporse da oltre una fontana.  
"Ma fai correre sempre via tutti?" domandò urlando.  
Tony rise, passò tra un gruppo di persone e si avvicinò alle aiuole che circondavano la fontana.  
"Soprattutto a te e Bucky piace correre insieme" rispose, con tono sarcastico.  
Bucky alzò la testa dalla fontana, tossì sputando acqua e Beth gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla, le guance della ragazza erano rosse. Tony le fece l'occhiolino, indicò con il capo Bruce seduto su una panchina e si piegò in avanti.  
"Tuo padre passa settimana prossima, vero?" domandò.  
Beth si morse il labbro, annuì.  
"Con il tuo regalo".  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, si portò una mano al petto.  
"Ohw. Siete tutti così premurosi. Papà ne sarà entusiasta" disse.  
Fece l'occhiolino allontanandosi, diede due pacche sulla spalla di Bruce e continuò a camminare fino a Loki, si chinò.  
"E tu che fai qui?".  
Loki alzò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio e sospirò.  
"Una pausa dallo studio. Spero tu abbia ricevuto i miei auguri per ieri".  
Tony si leccò le labbra.  
"Speravo di riceverli sta sera".  
Loki si sporse in avanti, allungò le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ovviamente non ci siamo visti" mormorò.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Nessuno ti ha mai visto" dichiarò.  
Si voltò e continuò ad avanzare, un gruppetto di ragazzi lo salutarono e delle ragazze sospirarono indicandolo, intravide Steve e sogghignò raggiungendolo.  
"Eccolo, il nostro Capitano!".  
Steven incassò il capo tra le spalle e delineò un cerchio sul foglio.  
"Stark" ringhiò.  
Tony sogghignò, si fece scivolare lo zaino sulla spalla e lo aprì tirando fuori una lattina.  
"Vuoi? E' solo aranciata, nemmeno tu dovresti riuscire ad ubriacarti con questa" disse, con tono sarcastico.  
Steven gli diede le spalle e trasformò la sfera in una palla. Tony si sporse sulle punte, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e osservò la palla.  
"Sai, ieri casualmente ho fatto il famoso video del compleanno e, indovina? Sei finito sullo schermo. Bella roba, eh?".  
Tony guardò l'animaletto, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Carina. Ne voglio una fatta con l'anguria, il melone mi fa schifo come frutto" disse.  
Roteò gli occhi, si scostò da Steve e incrociò le braccia.  
"Divertirmi un po'. Non voglio farti espellere, né rovinarti la vita. Solo giocare".  
"Te ne faccio quanto vuoi, se non mi denunci" sussurrò Steven.  
Sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Tony sporse il capo, si leccò le labbra e sorrise.  
"Non fare quella faccia. Potresti perfino imparare il significato della parola 'piacevole', Capitano".  
Steven avvampò e socchiuse le gambe. Thor gli passò davanti correndo, dimenando lo zaino sopra il capo. Tony osservò Thor correre, sogghignò e scosse il capo tornando ad osservare Steve. Si sporse in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Capisco di essere irresistibile, ma non serve aprirmi le gambe davanti a tutti; tesoro".  
Rogers strinse le gambe e si mise in piedi.  
"Ho solo paura mi cadano i fogli" sibilò.  
Tony ridacchiò, si sporse schioccandogli un bacio sulla fronte e indietreggiò.  
"Consegnami il tuo orario di lezioni, dopo gli allenamenti, alle docce" ordinò.  
Gli fece l'occhiolino, sogghignò.  
"Chissà che nel frattempo io non scopra qualcosa di più succulento su di te e la tua attività illegale" sussurrò.


	6. Cap.6 Summer time

Cap.6 Summer time  
  
Tony appoggiò il gomito contro lo sportello e socchiuse gli occhi. Il suo riflesso si rifletteva nei vetri oscurati. Socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò. Sentiva il rumore del motore della macchina.  
“Perciò posso dire agli altri che sei un cameriere?” domandò Tony. Steve sbatté un piede per terra, gonfiando i muscoli del petto.  
“Hai promesso di non dirlo” sibilò. Tony avanzò, schivò una panca e proseguì ghignando. Steve cercò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso. Tony si abbassò schivandolo, con una spallata lo spinse contro il muro e alzò il capo. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non lo direi. Sei il mio cameriere personale” sussurrò. Si spostò evitando una testata del biondo. Tony si leccò le labbra e sorrise, ticchettando le dita scure sulle guancia.  
“I signori Logan e Creed l'aspettano nel salotto, signorino” disse Jarvis. Lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle osservando il ragazzo poggiato allo schienale della macchina con le gambe allargate. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte.  
“Bene. Forse dopo un mese di ricerca avranno informazioni più affidabili” disse. Jarvis svoltò un angolo, rallentò e socchiuse gli occhi accentuando le rughe agli angoli.  
“Anche quest'estate le faranno visita studenti e professori per evitare che lei utilizzi i loro segreti in modo improprio, signorino?” chiese. Tony ridacchiò, roteò gli occhi e mosse una mano in aria.  
“È solo un hobby come un altro” disse. Alzò le spalle, guardò fuori dalla finestra e strinse le labbra intravedendo il cancello del proprio giardino.  
“Non c'è molta differenza con i divertimenti che hanno mamma e papà”. Aggiunse. Jarvis fece entrare la macchina nel cortile, parcheggiò davanti al portone e scese aprendo la portiera. Tony raggiunse la porta, Jarvis l'aprì e il ragazzino entrò. Salì le sale, percorse i corridoi raggiungendo camera sua e si chiuse dentro. Si spogliò, infilò un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica e una maglia dei Black Sabbath senza maniche, scese le scale a piedi nudi arrivando nella sala da pranzo; la sua cartella era poggiata vicino alla sua sedia. Maria sorrise, si sistemò la collana di perle e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Anche quest'anno hai dato tutti gli esami, tesoro?”. Tony si sedette, strinse le labbra.  
“Tutti trenta e lode, mamma”. Howard si tamponò la bocca con il fazzoletto, espirò e guardò il figlio.  
“Speravo tu riuscissi a laurearti prima degli altri” disse. Maria allungò la mano, toccò quella del marito.  
“Andiamo, tesoro. In fondo quest'anno anche noi abbiamo avuto impegni”. Tony sogghignò, allargò le gambe e osservò una cameriera poggiare dei piatti sul tavolo; rilassò le spalle.  
“Già. Quest'anno niente regalo, per i vostri impegni”. Howard ritirò la mano, afferrò la forchetta e sospirò.  
“Quest'anno il mercato di schiavi si teneva in un periodo di attività troppo intensa”. Maria si tolse una ciocca di capelli da davanti al volto rigirandola tra le dita.  
“Inoltre, tesoro, non credi che i giocattoli che ti ha comprato Obi l'anno scorso siano già abbastanza complicati da gestire?”. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, si avvicinò il dolce mettendo il piattino sul proprio piatto.  
“Ti hanno di nuovo rovinato il pavimento?” chiese. Howard tagliò la bistecca in cubetti, arricciò il naso.  
“Sono gestibili solo finché sei a meno di cinque metri di distanza” disse atono. Maria sospirò, si morse il labbro.  
“Temo per te, tesoro” mormorò. Tony sbuffò, si alzò dal tavolo.  
“Non preoccuparti, mamma. Me la cavo da solo”. Howard alzò il capo, guardò il dolce intoccato nel piatto del figlio e socchiuse gli occhi. Tony lo fissò, sogghignò e si infilò le mani in tasca.  
“Scusate, tornerò a frequentare gente della mia stessa risma” sibilò. Maria guardò i vestiti del figlio, mugolò e scosse il capo.  
“Diventerai un ragazzaccio. Ti portano su una brutta strada. Devi gestirli, non farti condizionare” sussurrò. Tony guardò i genitori, affondò le mani nelle tasche e si voltò allontanandosi dal tavolo.


	7. Cap.7 Tessera fedeltà

Cap.7 Tessera fedeltà  
  


Steve deglutì a vuoto. Strinse il vassoio argentato al petto e sorrise.

“Bentornato padrone” salutò. Si piegò in avanti e le orecchie da gatto di stoffa sul suo cerchietto di piegarono in avanti. Si rizzò e allungò un braccio. La mano era coperta da un guanto candido.

“Si accomodi pure” sussurrò. Tony si avvicinò a lui e gli guardò la coda.

“Ti dona, micetto perfettino” sussurrò. Steve digrignò i denti, continuando a sorridere.

“Ti  _ammasserò_ ” sibilò tra i denti. Tony ridacchiò, grattandosi il pizzetto.

“Allora … Stefano, giusto? Sei uno di quelli difficili vero? Che però restano fedeli a un solo padrone quando lo trovano” sussurrò. Steve abbassò il vassoio e chiuse gli occhi. Le guance gli divennero rosee. La luce della lampada si rifletteva nei bottoni della sua giacca nera da cameriere.

“Per il momento è lei il mio padrone. Come posso servirla? Cosa le porto del menù?” domandò. Tony socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia.

“Hai un grosso ematoma sul collo. Ne hai anche sul corpo?” domandò. Steve impallidì e accentuò il sorriso.

“Questo micetto è sbadato, padrone” si scusò. Dimenò i glutei facendo oscillare la coda finta di gatto, legata con una cintura alla vita. Tony si appoggiò con i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Portami due hamburger” ordinò. Steve afferrò il vassoio e lo strinse a sé.

“Le porterò i nostri samurai di carne, signore” disse. Si voltò e si diresse verso la cucina. Si fermò a prendere il piatto sporco di un’anziana. Tony corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

_ “Per ora abbiamo scoperto poco sul suo conto. Semplicemente il ragazzo è finito spesso in ospedale” disse Logan. _

_ “E non ce l’ho mandato io” brontolò Victor. Tony ridacchiò e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiò il liquore ambrato contenuto. _

_ “Ragazzo? Logan, ricordati che parliamo di Mr. Perfettino” ribatté. James ridacchiò e si sedette su una scrivania. _

_ “In ogni caso risultano sue cartelle cliniche con evidenti segni di abusi da quando era bambino” spiegò. _

_ “E poco, ma sicuro, il proprietario del locale è un pezzo grosso della mafia russa”. S’intromise il fratello maggiore. _

“Ecco a lei padrone” disse Steve. Tony sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e abbassò il capo. Osservò il sangue dentro il suo piatto. Due hamburger con la forma di persone mascherate erano infilzati da due katana fatte di stuzzicadenti. Tony prese coltello e forchetta e lo tagliò. Osservò una ragazza arrossire guardando i glutei di Steve. Lei e una giovane seduta al suo fianco ridacchiarono. La vide gettare a terra la forchetta. Steve si voltò sentendo il tintinnio sopra il brusio di voci. La prese e le due ragazze risero più forte, i loro visi divennero di un vermiglio più acceso.

“Ve ne porto subito un’altra” disse Steve rizzandosi. Si diresse verso la cucina. Tony si mise il pezzo di carne in bocca e masticò.

< Quelle due me le sono già fatte o sbaglio? > si domandò. Guardò una delle due tirare fuori una tessera rossa e la mostrò all’amica.

“Ancora tre punti e avrò diritto alla foto” si vantò.

“Anche tu hai la tessera fedeltà?” domandò l’altra. Tony si portò alla bocca un altro pezzo di carne. Sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Prese con le dita le katene di stuzzicadenti e le mise sopra un fazzolettino di carta. Guardò Steven uscire, mettere una forchetta sul tavolo delle due giovani.

“Ecco a lei, padrona” disse. Raggiunse il tavolo successivo e vi adagiò una brocca d’acqua con dipinte delle rose rosse.

“Tenga padrone”. Si rivolse a un uomo di mezza età con gentilezza.

“Stefano!” chiamò. Steven si voltò di scatto e corse fino a lui.

“Sì, padrone?” domandò. Unì le mani e socchiuse gli occhi. Tony ghignò vedendo un rivolo di sudore colare dal suo mento lungo il suo collo, finendo nel colletto.

“Vorrei la tessera fedeltà. Possibilmente quella che fa avere divertenti premi fedeltà da te” sussurrò. Steve deglutì e accentuò il sorriso.

“Certamente padrone” disse. Mise la mano nella tasca davanti della giacca da cameriere e tirò fuori una ventina di tessere rosse tenute insieme da un elastico giallo. Prese la prima, rimise le altre nella tasca e si piegò. Allungò la mano porgendo la tessera. Tony ridacchiò vedendo raffigurato uno Steve ragazzino con delle orecchie da coniglio azzurre sul capo, attaccate a un cerchietto.

“Non sei troppo grande per essere un coniglio?” domandò. Prese la tessera, alzò lo sguardo e vide Steve arrossire e le iridi color nocciola gli brillarono.


	8. Cap.8 I mille volti di un cameriere

Cap.8 I mille volti di un cameriere  
  
  


Steve sgranò gli occhi vedendo Tony entrare.

< E’ di nuovo qui? E’ la seconda volta! Oh no, vuole diventare un cliente abituale per deridermi, è la fine >pensò. Lo guardò sedersi al tavolo e dimenare la mano.

“Ehy Stefano, vieni qui!” lo chiamò. Steve raggiunse il suo tavolo e il suo sorriso tremò.

“Mi fa felice che sia tornato, padrone” disse.

“Mi concederesti qualche minuto del tuo tempo?” domandò Stark. Abbassò gli occhiali da sole e ghignò. Steve strinse un pugno conficcando le unghia nella carne e lo nascose dietro le spalle.

“Io le darei tutto il tempo del mondo, ma voglio che ognuno sia felice qui. Devo rendere contento ogni cliente” sussurrò. Una ragazza gli passò accanto portando un vassoio con sopra del the freddo.

“Come lo desiderate principesse?”. “Sì, mia signora”. “Signorina, ne vuole ancora?”. Tony ascoltò le voci di altri camerieri accavallarsi.

< Perciò possono variare appellativo, interessante > rifletté. Tony si sporse in avanti, infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta. Ne tirò fuori un rotolo di soldi e li appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Questi bastano ad avere tutta la felicità per me?” chiese. 

Steve unì le mani sul petto e annuì, piegandosi in avanti.

“Siete troppo buono, padrone” sussurrò. Tony allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Questa cosa del padrone è un po’ troppo abusata. Sai fare di meglio?” domandò. Steve sentì la tempia pulsare e la fronte gli divenne madida di sudore.

< Io lo strangolo > pensò. Si rialzò e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo.

“Cosa desidera?” domandò. Guardò le iridi color cioccolato di Tony e avvampò.

“Hai altri appellativi? Sai, questi iniziano a stancare,  _Sanji[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)_ ” disse sprezzante Stark. 

Steve raggiunse il tavolo e vi appoggiò il vassoio. Si morse le labbra fino a farle diventare rosse e indietreggiò, mantenendo il rossore al volto. Sgranò gli occhi e li rese liquidi. Il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso. Si portò l’indice alle labbra e le socchiuse.

“Mi chiedo cos’abbia trattenuto  _fratellone_  così a lungo”. Unì le mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Però adesso è ritornato” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti, chiuse gli occhi e allargò il sorriso.

“Bentornato mio fratellone adorato. Cosa desideri?” domandò dolcemente.

Tony afferrò una forchetta e la fece oscillare.

“Tutto qui? Davvero a qualcuno piace questa farsa?” domandò. Inarcò un sopracciglio e negò il capo.

< Dannato moccioso viziato, io la forchetta te la pianto nella gola > pensò Steve.

“Per ora portami un caffè, così puoi lavorarci” spiegò Tony. Steve annuì.

“Certo” disse gentilmente. Si voltò sentendo un tonfo. Tony mise un piede per terra e corrugò la fronte. Un uomo pestò ripetutamente un piatto per terra.

“Avevo detto calda! Era appena tiepida!” gridò. Un bambino deglutì e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Mi perdoni, padrone” mormorò. 

Steve corse in quella direzione, si mise davanti al bambino e si piegò in avanti.

“La supplico padrone, lo perdoni” sussurrò. L’uomo lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sollevò.

“Allora, vorrà dire che pesterò il tuo di faccino” ringhiò. 

Tony si alzò da tavola, scattò in avanti e corse fino a loro.

“Mi perdoni, quello ‘sta servendo me” sibilò. Lo sconosciuto lasciò andare Steve, si voltò verso Tony e impallidì.

“Sta… Star…” balbettò. Tony incrociò le braccia e allungò una mano verso Steve, questi in ginocchio la afferrò e Tony lo rimise in piedi.

“Stark, può superare il trauma, mi creda” lo incoraggiò. L’uomo si sedette e boccheggiò. Il bambino raccolse i cocci. Tony strinse a sé Steve e lo trascinò fino al proprio tavolo.

“Andiamo fratellino, possibile che ti cacci sempre nei guai?” gli domandò. 

Steve sentì il battito cardiaco dell’altro e le orecchie gli fischiarono.

“Grazie, fratellone” sussurrò. 

Tony lo lasciò andare e si sedette nuovamente alla propria sedia.

“Allora, il mio caffè?” chiese. 

Steve sorrise e si raddrizzò.

“Subito fratellone!” gridò.

< E’ la prima volta… che mi viene spontaneo essere contento > pensò. Si voltò e corse verso la cucina.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  Il cuoco di One Piece. Riferimento al vestiario di Steve.


	9. Cap.9 Mafia russa

Cap.9 Mafia russa  
  
Tony accavallò le gambe, premette l'indice su uno degli orecchini di Logan facendolo tintinnare e inarcò un sopracciglio fissando Creed a gattoni sul pavimento.   
“Avevate il sospetto che fosse collegato alla mafia russa venti secoli fa, come avete fatto ad impiegarci così tanto ad avere la conferma?” si lamentò. Ticchettò sul tatuaggio al braccio di James, piegò il capo di lato.   
“Insomma, ok che è la mafia, ma pensavo fosse il vostro campo”. Victor incrociò le braccia e gli appoggiò la testa di sopra, chiudendo gli occhi.   
“Ha potere. Ha comprato praticamente mezza città tra alberghi, ristoranti e negozi” brontolò. Logan mise il braccio intorno alle spalle di Tony.  
“Si è comprato un sacco di schiavi, quasi tutti i figli di quelli che ha depredato e ammazzato. Ha la polizia che gli lecca le scarpe” spiegò. Tony roteò gli occhi, scosse il capo e poggiò entrambe le gambe in terra.   
“Ok, ok. Alla fine l'importante è che l'abbiate scoperto e che stiate bene” disse. Scrollò le spalle, poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Logan.   
< Papà li ridurrebbe ad amebe, poi li rivenderebbe, poi chiamerebbe Obi e farebbe comprare tutto il ristorante, dopodiché si accorderebbe con il proprietario per ridargli il locale e tenere chi gli interessa > si disse. Sbuffò ticchettando le dita sul bracciolo.   
“Ok. Ho bisogno di un'idea”. Logan si sedette sopra la scrivania e guardò Tony sedersi sulle sue gambe.   
“Un'idea per che cosa?” domandò. Tony gli strinse le braccia al collo, sogghignò e piegò il capo.   
“Non pensate male, ma voglio comprare quel ragazzo”. Osservò Victor mettersi a quattro zampe sporgendo il volto accigliato, il tatuaggio a forma di drago sul collo risaltava sulla pelle. Logan gli ticchettò sulla testa e sollevò un sopraccigio.   
“Vuoi sostituirci?” chiese. Tony ridacchiò, gli strofinò il capo sul gilè di pelle.   
“Certo. Proprio per questo lo sto venendo a dire a voi, conoscendovi da ormai quasi due anni” rispose, con tono ironico. Soffiò, dondolò ripetutamente le gambe.   
“No, certo che no. Voglio solo tenere lui e i suoi segreti ben stretti”. Logan gli passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise a sua volta.   
“Soldi e affari. È l'unica lingua che parla” mormorò. Tony gli sorrise, roteò gli occhi.   
“Praticamente vado a discutere con mio padre versione russa” scherzò. Guardò Victor seduto sulle ginocchia, spostò lo sguardo su Logan e ghignò.   
“Dite che se spendo qualche miliardo papà vi rivende per ripicca?”.   
“Qualche miliardo per quel ragazzetto? Secondo me vale cento dollari” brontolò Logan. Victor si sdraiò a faccia in su sul pavimento, si tolse un sigaro dalla tasca e un accendino da un altro.   
“Non ci rivenderà, ha troppo paura che tu faccia qualche invenzione troppo famigerata prima del tempo” borbottò. Tony diede una pacca dietro al collo di Logan, saltò giù e passò la mano tra i capelli di Victor.   
“Mi fido di voi, allora!”. Raggiunse il mobile accanto al divano, afferrò il blocco degli assegni e falsificò la firma del padre.   
“E visto che mi fido, sono sicuro che non mi pedinerete. Non vorrei che vi inimicaste anche la mafia russa, ragazzi”. Logan incrociò le braccia e piegò il capo di lato.   
“Non c'è bisogno che ti seguiamo. Se non torni con il premio entro un'ora veniamo direttamente a recuperarti” promise. Tony raggiunse la porta, si voltò e fece l'occhiolino.   
“Non è un premio. È il mio regalo di compleanno”.


	10. Cap.10 Primo incontro

Cap.10 Primo incontro  
  
"Quindi Stark mi ha comprato?" chiese Steve. Chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Si abbandonò contro il sedile della macchina, affondandoci.  
"Il signorino l'ha desiderata come regalo di compleanno" spiegò Jarvis, accelerando. Steve si massaggiò le tempie, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò, guardando il viale alberato del vialetto.  
__  
"Mi raccomando comportati bene. E' un amico di famiglia" disse Joseph Rogers. Si passò la mano nei capelli biondi sollevando il ciuffo biondo in alto. Con l'altra mano teneva la mano del figlio. Steve teneva la schiena ritta e il capo alzato. "A me non piace lo zio" brontolò. Joseph ridacchiò e inarcò un sopracciglio biondo cenere. "Dobbiamo parlare di lavoro. Però, nel frattempo puoi giocare con un altro bambino. Suo figlio dovrebbe avere quasi la tua età" spiegò. Steve sbuffò e mise la mano in tasca, giocherellando con un soldatino di plastica verde.  
Joseph raggiunse la porta d'ingresso. Una serie di telecamere si girarono riprendendo la sua figura. Joseph lasciò andare la mano del figlio che si mise dietro la sua gamba e bussò.  
La porta si aprì. All'ingresso stava un uomo dal viso allungato, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Il signore la aspettava per l'ora del the, è in anticipo" disse con accento inglese. Joseph incassò il capo tra le spalle e gli sorrise.  
"Mi piace essere in anticipo piuttosto che in ritardo, Jarvis" spiegò. Allargò le braccia e aprì le dita.  
"Posso entrare lo stesso o devo aspettare l'ora del the sulla porta?" chiese. Jarvis socchiuse gli occhi e indietreggiò di un passo, indicando con una mano un salottino.  
"Potete attendere lì mentre avverto il Sir" spiegò.  
Joseph annuì ed entrò a passi cadenzati. Il figlio cercò di imitare la cadenza dei passi, rischiò di cadere in avanti, dimenò le mani e si rizzò. Vide Jarvis guardarlo sorridendo, arrossì e accelerò il passo.  
Jarvis chiuse la porta e si allontanò, dirigendosi verso le scale.  
Joseph si sedette sul divano e il bambino si sedette accanto a lui. Si piegò in avanti avvicinando le mani a un cesto di cioccolatini su un tavolinetto.  
"Non è buona educazione" lo rimproverò il genitore. Si strinse la cravatta che portava al collo.  
Il bambino si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando i propri piedi, dimenando le gambe. Risuonarono dei passi dalle scale. Jarvis le scese e si fermò all'ultimo gradino.  
"Il signore è pronto a vederla" disse. Joseph annuì, si alzò in piedi chiudendo i bottoni della giacca militare.  
"Steven, tu non muoverti da lì" ordinò. Raggiunse le scale e le salì, seguite da Jarvis.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò, rimanendo appoggiato allo schienale della poltrona.  
Sentì un ronzio, riaprì un occhio e intravide una figura. Sgranò gli occhi spalancando la bocca vedendo un aeroplanino volare. Il ronzio proveniva da una ventola.  
"Wow" sussurrò. Sentì una risatina e si voltò, trovandosi davanti un bambino. Quest'ultimo ticchettò sul radiocomando che teneva in mano, facendo planare l'aeroplanino su una poltrona.  
"Non è niente di che. A un mese di vita sapevo costruire cose decisamente migliori" ribatté. Steve arrossì e incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"L'hai comprato quel giocattolo? Deve costare parecchio" mormorò. Osservò le iridi castane dell'altro piccolo.  
"Comprato? No, l'ho fatto costruire a una delle mie intelligenze artificiali. Anche se sono A.I. ". Steve si grattò la testa sotto il ciuffo biondo.  
"Cos'è un’intelligenza artificiale?" chiese. L'altro bambino schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Ecco, un altro idiota". Steve si alzò in piedi, rosso in viso.  
"Non sono idiota!" si lamentò. Il coetaneo incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi.  
"Non arrabbiarti, per me lo sono tutti" spiegò. Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Come ti chiami ... genietto?" chiese con tono acido. L'altro bambino sorrise e allargò le braccia.  
"Tony, solo Tony" si presentò. Steve si sedette nuovamente e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"Sei antipatico, Tony" borbottò. L'altro bambino ingrandì gli occhi e le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.  
"Non arrabbiarti perché sono il migliore, antipatico" ribatté. Steve guardò i suoi occhioni, deglutì e gli fece la linguaccia.  
"Il migliore degli antipatici" brontolò.  
  
Steve riaprì gli occhi e sbuffò dalle narici.  
\- Chissà se si ricorda il nostro primo vero incontro - pensò.


	11. Cap.11 Villa Stark

Cap.11 Villa Stark  
  


Tony scese i gradini della villa con le mani nelle tasche, accennò un sorriso verso Steve.

"Ehi, Capitano" salutò.

Edwin trascinò il baule, che venne preso da altri uomini della servitù e portato dentro. Edwin si rizzò, guardò Tony e lanciò un'occhiata al giardino.

"E' Bernard, o i suoi amici stanno nuovamente vandalizzando il giardino?" chiese.

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio, ma mantenne il capo chino, le spalle ritte e rigide.

"Bernard?" bisbigliò.

Si udirono dei colpi di pistola e Steve rabbrividì.

"Forse stanno sparando al fenicottero" fece Tony.

Edwin strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e sospirò pesantemente. Una donna dai capelli rossi uscì fuori, stringendo tra le mani un canovaccio.

"Oh, stanno di nuovo dando la caccia a Bernard?" chiese.

Si voltò, vide Steve e sorrise materna raggiungendolo.

"E tu sei un nuovo amico di Tony?".

Tony roteò gli occhi sospirando.

"Compagno di università".

Steve le sorrise e mise le mani dietro la schiena.

"Sono lieto di conoscerla signora. Mi chiamo Steven" disse. Si sporse in avanti e le porse la mano.

Anna lo abbracciò con un sorriso.

"Oh, un ragazzo educato!".

Edwin sospirò, roteò gli occhi con espressione dolce.

"Lei è una che ama abbracciare" disse.

Tony ridacchiò, indicò l'interno.

"Abbiamo la merenda. Non a base di fenicottero".

Edwin sospirò.

"In questo caso, dovrà richiamare gli aspiranti cacciatori".

Si sentirono delle urla e un fischio prolungato, seguito da delle risate sguaiate.

Steve ricambiò l'abbraccio di Anna e la guardò in viso, deglutendo.

"Posso avere qualcosa in scatola per merenda?" domandò gentilmente. Socchiuse gli occhi.

"E sapere il suo nome, se vuole". Aggiunse.

"Io sono Anna, lui è mio marito Edwin" presentò la donna.

Tony corse fino al bordo del vialetto, si sporse mettendo le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca.

"MERENDA!" urlò.

Edwin sospirò, scosse il capo e guardò Steve.

"Si accomodi. Le farò imbustare qualcosa dai cuochi, mentre mangia".

"Yuhuuu!" si sentì gridare. Un vaso di ceramica bianca venne fatto volare via da un calcio. Logan vi atterrò di sopra e lo pestò più volte sotto i tacchi di due stivali neri. Steve impallidì, vedendo che indossava una bandana, sul petto nudo ricadeva un fucile mitragliatore massiccio e indossava dei pantaloni di tela bianca.

"Come diamine si è conciato?" biascicò. Creed arrivò correndo, al suo fianco correva un fenicottero che teneva il capo alzato verso l'alto e dava beccate all'aria.

"Merenda ... dove..." sancì Victor.

Anna batté le mani un paio di volte, indicò dentro con un sorriso materno.

"Su, mettetevi a tavola, hanno già portato tutto".

Tony sogghignò divertito, afferrò Steve sottobraccio tirandolo verso l'interno.

"Benvenuto in casa Stark, mr Perfettino".

*************

Steve mise dentro uno scatolone un paio di confezioni di piselli in scatola e una di ananas sciroppata.

Creed, portandosi alla bocca una manciata di patatine, lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Quello lo ha capito il concetto di merenda?

Sembra stia facendo le scorte per l'inverno" si lamentò.

Logan gli tolse una patatina dalle labbra e se la portò alle proprie, masticandola rumorosamente.

"Credo voglia spedire il cibo, boss" disse a Tony.

< Avevo sentito dire che mandava il cibo della mensa alla madre, ma non credevo fosse vero > pensò.

"Guarda che Edwin ti ha fatto preparare un pacco regalo dai cuochi, non serve che collezioni ananas sciroppata" disse Tony.

Si chinò di fianco a Steve, gli sventolò la mano davanti alla faccia.

"E poi ce li hai i soldi per spedire il pacco? O vuoi fartela fino a casa con quella roba a mano?".

Steve arrossì e strinse le labbra, deglutendo.

"Perché posso tornare a casa?" domandò.

Logan scoppiò a ridere.

"Anna, io vado a farmi una sigaretta. Stasera fammi sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto per pulire i pesci per cena" disse e si diresse verso la porta.

Anna uscì fuori dalla cucina, sorrise a Logan e gli passò l'accendino.

"Mi raccomando però, non allontanarti" disse.

Sospirò guardando fuori, scosse il capo."

"Edwin sta ancora inseguendo Bernard".

Tony rise divertito, diede qualche pacca a Steve e si rizzò.

"Certo che puoi, vedi sbarre alle finestre?".

Steve si morse l'interno della guancia e negò con il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Non c'è bisogno di sbarre" sussurrò.

Creed scrollò le spalle ed osservò il vassoio sul tavolo. Prese uno dei panini alla nutella tondi rimasti e lo porse a Rogers.

"Mangia, idiota. Se non vuoi che ti massacri" ringhiò. Steve prese il panino e lo addentò.

"Siete parecchio strani" sussurrò.


	12. Cap.12 Il ritorno del padrone

Cap.12 Il ritorno del padrone  
  


Creed si affacciò alla finestra e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Quanto cazzo dura una sigaretta? Mio fratello doveva essere già di ritorno" sussurrò.

La sua fronte era segnata da rughe.

Tony si sporse poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, girò il capo e sorrise.

"Presumibilmente è andato a pescare a mani nude qualcosa per cena" scherzò.

Creed si diresse verso la porta.

"Sicuro, ma voglio andare a controllare" disse con voce roca.

Steve si grattò l'orecchio.

"Avete anche un fiume in giardino?" chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle, annuì poggiandosi alla finestra.

"Un fiume, due laghetti, un paio di cascate e sono quasi certo che una parte del giardino dia sull'oceano, ma nessuno ha mai confermato".

Raggiunse la porta, si sporse.

"Fammi sapere se succede qualcosa!" gridò, alla schiena di Creed.

Rientrò, sorrise a Steve e scrollò le spalle.

"Siamo ricchi ed esibizionisti".

Steve si sedette su una sedia e sospirò pesantemente.

"Quello lo avevo notato" brontolò.

Si grattò un sopracciglio.

"La signora Anna avrà bisogno di aiuto?" chiese.

"C'è la servitù. Viene pagata per quello, sai?" chiese Tony.

Camminò avanti e indietro davanti alla finestra, si affacciò guardando giù e strinse le labbra.

"O almeno credo venga pagata".

Steve sgranò gli occhi e s'irrigidì sentendo un ruggito provenire da fuori, che fece sbattere la porta.

"Cosa diamine è stato?" domandò.

Tony si precipitò fuori, scese le scale di corsa guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati e il fiato corto.

Creed era nascosto dietro una colonna con una pistola in mano e guardò Tony.

"E' rientrato il padrone di casa" ringhiò.

"Tuo fratello?" chiese Tony.

Avanzò velocemente, intravide suo padre e deglutì appena.

"Papà!" chiamò.

Logan era appoggiato contro un'altra colonna e ruggiva, mostrando i denti.

Howard si voltò verso il figlio, era a tre passi di distanza da Logan tenendo in mano un oggetto simile ad un taser. Tony raggiunse il padre e gli afferrò il polso, si mise tra lui e Logan.

"Pensavo tornassi tra qualche mese".

Howard fece due passi indietro, fece scorrere lo sguardo sul figlio e si leccò le labbra.

"Ho sentito che il tuo regalo di compleanno è a casa".

Creed strisciò dietro le colonne e raggiunse il fratello, mettendoglisi alle spalle. I suoi occhi brillavano e digrignava i denti.

"Bastardo, tocca tuo figlio e ti faccio vedere in quanti pezzi ti faccio" sibilò Logan. Victor cercò di strattonarlo via.

"E' un onore conoscerla, signore". Creed sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo la voce di Steve. Rogers si era affiancato a Tony.

Howard voltò lo sguardo verso Logan, fece per alzare il teaser e Tony gli strinse il polso con forza.

"Lui è Steve. Non l'ho ancora neanche scartato, papà".

Howard guardò Steve, rilassò appena le spalle e grugnì.

"Avresti dovuto già farlo" protestò.

Sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli rizzandosi e sogghignò.

"Ma è un ottimo modo per un'attività padre-figlio".

Steve arrossì e chinò il capo, rilassando le spalle.

"Padrone, potreste prendere freddo qui fuori a quest'ora" disse gentilmente.

Creed sollevò di peso Logan e cercò di trascinarlo via, quello si divincolava, ringhiando.

Howard strinse i denti.

"Fa stare a cuccia il tuo cane, o finirà dove merita" sibilò.

Tony lasciò lentamente Howard, indietreggiò appena verso Creed e Logan.

"Andrà tutto bene" sussurrò.

Guardò Steve, gli fece cenno di entrare.

"Dai papà, ormai che ci sei vale la pena vedere se l'androne di casa è dove l'hai lasciato".

Steve chinò il capo davanti a Howard, piegò il busto in avanti verso Tony e, raddrizzatosi, entrò in casa.

Creed trascinò indietro Logan, tappandogli la bocca con la mano. Il fratello gliela morse a sangue, conficcando i denti nella pelle di Victor.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata ai due, guardò Edwin indicargli una stanza e li osservò chiudersi dentro quella. Emise un breve sospiro, guardò il padre e strinse le labbra.

"Resti molto?".

Howard entrò in casa, scrollò le spalle e mise il teaser in tasca.

"Il tempo di vedere il nuovo schiavo e controllare quei due animali non abbiano distrutto la mia proprietà".  
  
  


*****************

Steven entrò nella stanza dove si trovavano Logan e Creed.

"Non mi aspettavo tu avessi un lato così..." sussurrò.

James stava fasciando la mano del fratello.

"Animalesco? Posso essere peggio di così" rispose gentilmente.

Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e sospirò.

"Non dovresti andartene in giro. Il 'padrone' è qui proprio perché gli interessi tu" ringhiò Victor.

Rogers si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si massaggiò la fronte.

"Volevi difendere Tony da suo padre?" domandò.

"Ci mancherebbe. E' ovvio che vogliamo difendere Boss!" ringhiò Creed.

"Non credevo che tu e tuo fratello foste capaci di legarvi così tanto a qualcuno" disse Steve. Logan si grattò il mento e gli lanciò addosso un grembiule.

"Mio fratello ti massacra se non ti vede abbastanza coperto, non gli piacciono i nudisti. Ed i padroni di casa si insospettiscono se ti vedono troppo coperto. Quello è un'ottima via di mezzo" disse.

"Anche per fare la tua prima buona figura. Magari se gli piace già da guardare, quel pervertito non allunga le mani" sibilò Creed.

Rogers si mise sulla spalla il grembiule.

"Non mi hai risposto. Come puoi affezionarti a qualcuno pronto a farti del male? Tony sembra freddo, manipolatore. Potrebbe solo usarvi" disse.

Logan si passò la mano tra i capelli neri.

"Io e mio fratello saremmo disposti a morire per lui. Perché non dovremmo mettere a rischio per lui la nostra felicità?" domandò.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

"Magari foste così uniti anche quando dovete giocare a football" si lamentò. Logan scoppiò a ridere.

"Convinci Tony a giocare sul serio e lo faremo anche noi" scherzò.

Victor scosse il capo.

"Una situazione simile e tu tiri fuori quella cazzata di sport?" chiese. 

Steve abbassò lo sguardo.

"Se non vinco il campionato, sono fuori dalla scuola. Non posso permettermelo" sibilò.


End file.
